This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-183758 filed May 16, 2000, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a method and bobbin holder for manufacturing a fly, particularly a fly used in fishing. More particularly the invention relates to a bobbin holder that is provided with a functional check member to prevent the release of a line from the holder during the manufacture of the fly and still further during the manufacture of the fly manually.
Customarily, a fly is used for live bait in fishing and there has been an increase interest in fly fishing. This increased interest has also led to an increased interest in the manual or hand-made tying manufacture of the fly, particularly a favorite fly of the user""s choice.
In fly tying a bobbin holder is desirable. The bobbin holder comprises a v-shaped holder of elastic plates and a bobbin. The bobbin provides for winding up a line set on the holder so that a suitable length of the line for making the fly can be drawn out from a guide tube of the holder. The manufacture of the fly includes the use of means for attracting fish, such as feathers or the like from birds or animals.
A bobbin holder is disclosed in published Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. HEI-11-169049. This bobbin holder comprises a check member for preventing the entanglement of a line between a guide tube and a bobbin. This bobbin holder has certain disadvantages in the manufacture of the fly, in particular the manual or hand-made manufacture of the fly. When the line is cut during the fly tying the line has a tendency to be drawn back into the guide tube or the line has a tendency to become twisted about the v-shaped holder or the bobbin. In addition, it may be necessary to set the cut line again into the guide tube by a separate bobbin threader.
In an embodiment of the invention a bobbin holder comprises an elastic member which can frictionally retain the line.
In an embodiment of the invention a bobbin holder comprises an elastic member having a slit which can frictionally retain the line.
In an embodiment of the invention a bobbin holder comprises an elastic member formed by two mats which can frictionally retain the line.